There has conventionally been known, as a gas barrier film, a gas barrier laminate film including a plastic film and a thin film of an inorganic oxide such as silicon oxide or aluminum oxide coated on a surface of the plastic film (hereinafter, referred to as inorganic thin film layer).
On the other hand, there is known a method for obtaining gas barrier properties by coating, in place of an inorganic thin film layer, a thin film containing an organic material (hereinafter, referred to as organic thin film layer) on a plastic film. The organic thin film layer is more excellent in flexibility and bending resistance than the inorganic thin film layer, and accordingly the organic thin film layer can obtain more excellent gas barrier properties.
For example, Patent Document 1 proposes a gas barrier layered body including an organic thin film layer containing organopolysiloxane (gas barrier layer). The use of organopolysiloxane having a triazine skeleton effective for causing gas barrier properties and having a triazine dithiol group with a thiol group effective for adhesion to resin being introduced into the skeleton makes it possible to form a gas barrier layer excellent in gas barrier properties, adhesion properties, and flexibility.
Incidentally, an organic thin film layer is formed on a plastic film in most cases by dipping method or spin coating method. In Patent Document 1, the composition for organic thin film layer formation contains an organic polymer compound having a polar functional group as another main raw material besides organopolysiloxane, but the molecular weight of the organic polymer compound is high, so that it is difficult to produce the organic thin film layer by vacuum vapor deposition method, and it is difficult to improve productivity or to lay the ring part included in the organic polymer compound planarly on a surface of the organic thin film layer.
As described above, the composition for organic thin film layer formation contains the organic polymer compound besides organopolysiloxane, and it is thought that it is difficult to obtain good gas barrier properties only by triazine dithiol.
Accordingly, it is supposed to be difficult to efficiently form a gas barrier film provided with an organic thin film layer having a characteristic structure.